Forever in my arms
by gemma loves edward
Summary: Follow Edward and Bella in their journey to raise the Masen and Renesmee. What could possibly happen? Read and find out. Sequel to Pregnant with Edward's babies.
1. Chapter 1

_****_

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does

_**Hi everyone this is the moment you have all been waiting for! Thank you all for the kind and supportive reviews and messages that I got for "Pregnant with Edward's Babies" it really meant a lot to me and sorry for the wait.**_

_**Welcome to the sequel, love gem.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella Pov:

I could feel the fear coursing through my body as we approached the house; I thought to myself, could I do this? Could I risk my family's safety? I knew Edward promised he would protect our family, but at what cost? I guess I could only hope that if I lost control Edward would find the power within himself to stop me.

If my heart were still beating it would be pounding out of my chest right now as I caught sight of our home not too far in the distance. I could hear two steady heart beats and an almost unbearable fear gripped me making it impossible to move.

I was frozen in place and my mind was flooded with thoughts of all the bad things that could happen by simply being near her. Edward must have noticed my indecision as he reached over and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled close to his body.

My body immediately relaxed in his embrace and I felt safe at that point, nothing could touch me not even my own fears when he held me.

"Bella love, its okay, I wont let you do anything that you will regret so don't worry. Remember love, I can hear their thoughts and right now all they are thinking is that they are desperate to see that their mummy is okay" he assured me.

Edward pulled me even closer to his body in an effort to comfort me further.

"Thank you Edward but please stay close beside me" I whispered as I strained over to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Always my love" he said as he silently moved to turn the door handle and open the door.

Just then a lovely scent hit me, it was sweet but not overly so, it was delectable but not in a thirsty type of way. You could say that my emotions were somewhat confused at that point, I had been through so much in such a short time but I still had the ability to feel proud and happy all at the same time.

I had the feeling of being on cloud nine, ecstatic to say the least. My emotions were fluctuating all over the place and then I realised that I should never have ran away from this wonderful little family I had. Edward was so right, I could never hurt my babies, I was their mother after all.

We walked into the house and approached the living room and as we did so I could feel the atmosphere become tense. I looked around and noticed that Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were all standing directly in front of Esme and Rosalie. Cradled in both the women's arms were the twins.

Yes I was pleased and happy that my family was protecting our children but another part of me felt anger towards them for keeping my children away from me, especially as I felt in total control of myself.

Realisation hit me and I knew that I needed to accept their concerns, after all they had lived with the experiences of newborns and knew what they were capable of so if I were to lose control I also knew that I would never be able to forgive myself much less live with myself if I hurt my children or my family.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes but within seconds I was being thrown against the wall with a livid looking Emmett staring at me closely. The movement was so fast that I could not react in time and before I knew it again Emmett was being launched across the room too. I looked over and there stood a furious looking Edward standing over his brother.

"Do..not…ever…touch….Bella….like….that….again" Edward said through clenched teeth, every word perfectly articulated.

"Edward, I had no choice, she was about to attack us" Emmett yelled.

I could see how angry Edward was and he was about to reply when Jasper moved forward and placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Emmett I really don't think Bella was going to attack at all, I could feel her distress but I think she was trying to calm herself, you got it wrong bro" said Jasper.

Jasper turned to look at me and smiled saying "Am I right Bella?"

"Um, yeah you are right Jasper. Look guys, I am really sorry, its just when I seen you all standing there as though you were guarding my children from me I got a little upset and a bit jealous I suppose so I was trying to calm down before I said or did anything to hurt anyone" I said apologetically as regained my composure. Just as I finished my little speech Edward appeared before me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright love?" he asked softly.

"Yeah" was all I said before he crashed his lips against mine in what seemed a desperate kiss. I could feel not only the desperation in his kiss but the love and total devotion and need. I could hardly remain standing as my own emotions took over.

All too soon Edward pulled away as his eyes met with mine "Bella love would you like to meet our children?"

"Of course I would Edward!" I whispered gently as I laid my head against his chest.

As I turned my head something caught my eye, it was Emmett standing in the middle of the room like a big overgrown schoolboy twiddling his thumbs as though he was about to be punished for being naughty. I decided to put him out of his misery and reassure him that he had done nothing wrong.

I kissed Edwards neck at the opening of his shirt before moving out of his embrace. I could tell he was hesitant in letting me go as his hand reached to snag the sleeve of my cardigan before expelling a loud sigh and reluctantly letting me go.

Within a second I was at Emmett's side and felt myself being pulled into a big bear hug.

"I sorry Belly Boo" Emmett said with a pout.

"It's okay Emm thank you for wanting to protect your niece and nephew it really means a lot to me" I muttered into Emmett's muscular chest.

"Any time Bells, any time" he replied before pulling anyway and ruffling my hair.

The sound I heard then all but stopped my world, it was my little Masen crying and I wanted nothing more than to go comfort him.

I looked pleadingly towards Carlisle, and he moved slightly to the side and I felt that his actions gave me the confidence to go to my son and they would not stand in my way unless their help was needed.

I walked forward slowly although for a split second I hesitated, then sooner than I thought possible Edward was by my side squeezing my hand in a reassuring gesture.

I moved forward slowly with Edward at my side and spoke to Rosalie who was holding Mason in her arms.

I spoke softly then, "Rosalie may I please try?"

She looked unsure and worried for a second and looked from myself to Edward. Edward inclined his head ever so slightly to indicate that it was okay and then Rosalie gently laid my son in my arms.

I could feel that she was ready and waiting for me to lose control but I was determined to prove her wrong and tried hard not to show how angry she made me feel. All I could then feel was my baby in my arms and that he had stopped crying, in fact he was happily gurgling and cooing in my arms now.

A huge smile crossed my face as I gently bent my head down to kiss his brow. I then turned towards Edward who was almost glowing as he was holding our daughter in his arms.

Both Mason and Renesmee were cooing and giggling while we stood there as a happy family. A bright contented grin crept across Edwards face as he shook a little pink rattle in front of his daughter making her smile all the more. Mason spotted the rattle and tried his hardest to reach for it too but Rosalie saved the day and placed a little blue rattle in my hand and Mason was delighted.

I finally realised at that moment that we were finally a family and that we were going to be together no matter what and no-one was going to hurt us. This was the way it should be, this was our new beginning and no body was going to stand in our way, not now, not ever!

* * *

_**I hoped you liked it and I wonder where Alice is lol! Please review me your thoughts and if I get 10 or more reviews I will post chapter 2 tonight.**_

_**I would also like to say a big thank you to my Beta Bridie aka (Biddy 429) who I am happy to say has agreed to continue working with me for the sequel. Love gem **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**_

**_Ok here is the next as promised thank you for helping me reach 10 reviews for the first chapter, it really made my day. I would like to thank everyone who added me to their favoirite , alerts and a extra big thank you to the people who reviewed this chapter! Tampra Weaver, ardana, team jacob 4 ever126, Alice Cullen0629, _**_**katie, dear gemma, littlepumpkin42, fdaleny 214 JoLi7y, EBRAJERCECullen 130 and Lauren xoxox and love 109.**_

* * *

Chapter 2 

All the family were busy doing their own thing whilst Edward sat on the love seat with Renesmee in his arms. I was sitting alongside him holding our now sleeping son in my arms.

Just as Renesmee was beginning to join her brother in the land of slumber, Alice danced into the room, singing rather loudly which caused Renesmee's eyes to fly open and her small body jump as though startled. A small yawn escaped her lips.

"Alice" I moaned at her eyes glistened with mischief.

"Hello to you to Bella" she replied happily.

"Please Alice can you maybe keep it down a bit, the twins are trying to sleep" I begged quietly as Masen started to stir in my arms.

"Oh but I have a surprise for you Bella" she whispered playfully as she danced to the love seat where Edward and I were sitting.

"You know I hate surprises Alice" I said trying to sound stern, but failing miserably which caused Edward and Alice to shake with quiet laughter.

"Yeah I know but I also happen to know you are going to love this surprise, I've seen it so, let's go" Alice replied trying hard to fight laughter.

"But Alice" I moaned as she pulled me gently from the chair but I still had Masen in my arms.

"No buts' Bella follow me" Alice muttered as she made her way to the door.

I was not going to win this one so I dutifully followed Alice with Masen in my arms.

Moment later I was running behind Alice at vampire speed and cradling Mason protectively to my chest, I heard a twig snap from behind me and I froze in mid step as my newly honed vampire senses took over.

I could feel a growl escape from my chest and I could sense that I was being followed. If I had a heartbeat it would have been pounding out of my chest right now.

I had to protect my son at all costs and as the sound grew closer and closer at such a speed I could feel the panic build within me. I looked around and realised that Alice what no where to be seen.

It was only moments later that my fears disappeared as I spotted Edward running through the trees. He must have noticed that I had come to a complete stand still, so he too stopped and approached me slowly.

"What's a matter love" Edward asked as he approached Masen and me.

"It's nothing I just didn't realise that it was you following me and I guess I got a bit scared and over reacted" I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh Bella you know I would kill anything that tried to hurt you or our children. I was only following behind you to make sure you got there safely and I wanted to see your reaction when Alice shows you her surprise" Edward said lovingly as he kissed both mine and Masen foreheads.

"Come on love Alice will be wandering were you got to" Edward stated as he lifted me high into his arms whilst I still held Masen in mine.

Edward was running through the trees with both me and Masen in his arms now and then a thought hit me. Where was my daughter, where was Renesmee? I could feel the panic build within me. I knew she would be safe, Edward would have made sure of that but I needed to ask anyway.

"Edward where's Renesmee?" I asked gently as I looked at him through my eyelashes.

Edward answered me in a confident tone "Don't worry love Renesmee is safe and sound, when I left she had a big smile plastered all over her face as Rosalie cooed over her. Anyway, she will probably be sound asleep by now"

"Okay" I whispered before I laid a soft kiss on the inside of his neck. This caused a shudder to course through Edwards's body.

We each remainder silent for the rest of the journey and I was surprised to see that we had reached our peaceful little cottage. I almost laughed out loud at the sight that greeted us. There was Alice dancing up and down the path singing "Why am I waiting, why am I waiting" She was so funny my sister and she must have sang this a dozen times before she noticed us approaching the cottage.

"Well, It's about time" Alice muttered.

"Sorry, my fault Alice, I got a little spooked, I thought someone was following me and then I realised it was only Edward" I explained as Edward gently set me on my feet.

"It's okay, now Bella can you please give Masen to Edward and close your eyes" Alice directed in a soft tone.

I thought about it for a second and then decided that it probably was for the best that I hand Mason to Edward before closing my eyes. I let Alice know that I was not happy about this by expelling a loud huff.

I felt Alice take hold of my hands as she whispered "now Bella, no peaking". Alice then started to lead me forward.

"Alice be careful"Edward hissed as Alice started pulling me with more force.

But Alice was having none of that as she spoke her mind "Edward my dear brother when are you going to remember that Bella is a vampire now and therefore less vulnerable."

"I know Alice but you are going to end up pulling one of Bella's arms out of its socket if you're not careful." Edward mumbled in response.

"Okay what ever Edward" Alice said as she quickly dismissed the argument.

I heard the cottage door swing open and we must have entered the cottage as I then heard the door slam shut. Alice then ran at vampire speed along the hallway and then suddenly came to a stop. I was not sure if I should open my eyes so I thought it better to keep them closed until told otherwise.

I didn't have to wait long at all. Alice told me I could open my eyes, so I did and imagine the surprise I seen before me when I did. I could have cried, if I could have shed a tear because I was standing in an archway and there before me was the most beautiful nursery I had ever seen in my life.

It was decorated in a muted yellow shade and had lots of pictures of baby animals from the jungle all around the room. The theme was perfect and the colour was gorgeous.

Carved into the wood of each cot were the names of each of our babies.

Renesmee was written in a light purple colour and Masen's name was written in red. Charlie's old baby mobile was hanging over Masen's crib. I had also made sure that the necklace my mum had given to me for Renesmee was kept safe in a little trinket box in the shape of a butterfly. This was now sitting on one of three shelves which were lined up on the wall near our daughters crib.

I thought it was lovely that our family had done all of this for the twins, it was all so perfect and I did not know how I could ever repay them for such kindness.

"So Bella, what do you think, do you like it?" Alice asked happily but she already knew my answer. I thought to myself, stupid fortune seeing vampire, whilst I tried to calm my emotions and not make a complete fool of myself.

"Thank you its just prefect" I said as I wrapped my arms around Alice and gave her a sisterly hug. If I could had cried then I would have cried tears of happiness. I then heard a soft chuckle emerge from my future husband.

I looked at him and said accusingly, "You knew about this didn't you". I could not be annoyed for long with him as I stared into his warm butterscotch eyes.

"Sorry love they wanted it to be a surprise for you, it wasn't quite ready before you went into labour so they all worked hard to have it ready as soon as the babies were born" Edward admitted sheepishly as he set Masen down in his cot before taking me into his arms.

Alice must have left the room in an effort to give us some privacy as I could not see her anywhere at all.

"I love you, so much Bella"said Edward in a loving tone.

"As I love you" I replied before I leaned up on my tiptoes to link my arms around his neck, so I could gently pull his face down to mine.

It did not take us long to deepen the kiss to something more passionate and then our bodies were entwined together, loving one another, the way it should be. We were so much in love and now we could match each other, our emotions and kisses equal in strength, for ever.

* * *

**Hi just wanted to say a Big thank you to my Beta Bridie who did a brilliant job editing this chapter for me so thank you hun. **

**Well that's it for chapter 2 I hope you like it, Please review love gem xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

___**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**_

___**I just wanted to give a quick shout out to everyone you reviewed chapter two, so here I go! TeamEdward aka jacobhater, Arriana Cullen, Bella and Jacob fan 423, love109,**____**edbel1, DominiqueSkyCullen98, rpattz granny, Angeldolphin01, **_**Princess, Alice, EBRAJERCECullen 130, BrOkEnWiNgEd23, chinadoll7, xHannahxCullenx, PachOshea, team jacob 4 ever126, AliceCullen0629, fdaleny214, Marykaterox, TimeTraveler15, jenizzleoffdachain, Tampra Weaver and Lauren xoxox****.**

___**Chapter 3**_

It had been two day's since I returned home to my family. Masen and Renesmee were developing faster than normal newborns and I knew it was due to the fact they were half human and half vampire. Now they seemed to look like they were at least a month old instead of only a few days.

Whilst I was wrapped in my musings I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves securely around my waist and I then felt my loves mouth trail his lips down my neck with soft butterfly kisses. I could have stayed like that for ever.

Edward then whispered softly in my ear, "I managed to get Mason off to sleep but for some reason Renesmee is being a little more difficult, she seems to want her mommy to rock her to sleep, just as stubborn as her mother she is too!"

I smiled at his words and revelled in the fact that my daughter wanted her mommy, even at such a young age.

I turned in his arms and kissed him on the cheek before prying myself from his arms and walking towards the doorway. As I reached the door I turned and blew him a kiss, "Thank you Edward, I wont be long, I promise"and with that I turned and speeded my way to my little angels bedroom.

Once I arrived at the nursery door I quietly pushed the door open. I was met with the most beautiful sights I had ever seen, both my children lying in their cots, both content and both loved very much indeed. Masen was sound asleep and looked so much like his daddy.

I did not linger over his cot for fear of waking him so I moved to Renesmee's cot and there she was lying on her back kicking her little chubby legs and arms in the air. She looked absolutely delightful and so much like myself, it was scary.

I could hardly believe that Edward and I had created these two little miracles, they were perfect in every way and I could almost feel my dead heart trying to beat with all the love I could feel inside me.

Renesmee stopped moving and turned her head slightly, her eyes met with mine and I then heard a soft gasp which I realised was her reaction to her recognising me.

"Mmmmmm….mmmmm"was the noise she made. I would have loved to think that she was trying to say mommy but then I had to keep myself in check, she was only days old, advanced to appear like a month old but not even month old babies could try and speak but then I thought, there have never been half human, half vampire children before so anything could be possible.

"Oh Renesmee" I laughed softly to myself and I was beside her cot before you could blink.

Renesmee made another babbling sound in return and I leaned over to pick her up and cradled her gently in my arms. She reached her little chubby hand against my cheek and my head was instantly filled with so many thoughts, colours, memories and feelings.

It was an amazing feeling seeing and feeling my daughters' memories and thoughts, I was astounded.

_Rename's Memory which she showed to me…_

_I was sitting feeding her with a baby bottle filled with an animal's blood and she was lying blissfully happy in my arms. I was smiling down at her when I smelt the strangest smell ever. Renesmee immediately stopped feeding and began to sob, her eyes filling with tears._

"_Oh sweetheart, its okay, mommy's here" I said in a soothing voice. I rose and walked towards the nappy changing unit in the nursery. As soon as I reached the unit Edward came running into the room bearing a panicked expression on his face._

"_Is Renesmee all right?" Edward asked as he gazed towards our daughter._

"_Of course she is, I just need to change her diaper Edward" I replied in the hope that this would calm him._

_**It didn't work, so as I turned my head to look at him I was shocked to see the horror and disgust on his face. The look on his face was utterly priceless and it was hard not to laugh at him, all the while I was keeping a gentle hand on my daughter so that she would not roll off the changing mat. **_

_**"Edward you can always leave you know, it's only a dirty diaper"I explained whilst trying to hold in yet another burst of laughter. I could hardly believe that this strong, powerful and brave man was horrified at the sight and smell of a baby's dirty diaper!**_

_**Edward immediately sighed in relief as though he had been freed from some horror, he replied with a simple "thank you Bella" and turned to leave the room. **_

_**I spoke just as he reached the open doorway and said "Oh Edward, don't thank me yet because sooner or later you will have to change a diaper."**_

_**As soon as the words left my mouth I could see him almost tremble in fear at the prospect of dealing with such "human" acts. With that he turned and left the room even quicker than he had arrived!**_

_**I turned back to my daughter and completed the task of changing her nappy quickly and efficiently. As soon as I finished I lifted her into my arms and returned to the nursery to sit in the rocking chair and rock my baby girl to sleep.**_

_**It did not take long for Renesmee to fall asleep; I had been humming the lullaby that Edward had written for me when we first met. I could feel her little body snuggle closer to me and watched while her eyelids drooped and she was in a deep slumber. **_

_**Just then her memory came to and end and I was transported back to the present day. **_

I was back in the present day and was listening to the sounds of my daughter cooing to me. Just seconds later a mischievous look appeared in her eyes and then "the" smell appeared just like in her memory!

I should have known there was a reason behind Renesmee showing me that particular memory. Just as I was to head towards the changing unit, I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a pair of blood red eyes which were similar to mine but I couldn't seem to stop myself from screaming loudly out of fear for my babies.

My family soon arrived in the room and I was almost surrounded in their protective stance. The deep red eyes had disappeared from my line of sight.

Alice was the first to speak, "Bella what happened?" she asked in a panicked tone as Edward rushed forward and pulled me and Renesmee into his arms.

I went into his arms willingly but just as I felt secure I heard a shrill cry come from Masen's cot, I immediately pulled myself from Edward and headed to my sons cot.

Edward was beside me too and I passed Renesmee to him as I leaned into pick up Masen and cradle him to me to calm him and give him some reassurance.

"Bella love why did you scream?" Edward questioned in a concerned tone after managing to calm each of our children.

"Someone or something, was in the room Edward, it was standing right in front of me, I'm sure that it was a vampire" I mumbled softly as I cuddled Masen closer to me.

Just then Jasper and Emmett disappeared out of the room because we could hear a loud growl somewhere nearby. They headed out to look for what was responsible for scaring me and the children.

Edward was keen to offer reassurance although I knew it was not needed, I always knew he would do anything to protect our children and myself.

"Don't worry love, I would never let anything happen to you or the children" Edward promised before laying a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I know Edward, I know" was all I said beginning to feel a considerable amount calmer.

Emmett and Jasper returned and was met with curious and anxious stares from each of the family.

"There was definitely someone in here; we chased the scent as far as we could before it disappeared. It was another vampire" explained Jasper as he sent calming vibes throughout the room.

"I'll kill anyone that dares to mess with my family" Emmett growled as he looked at the babies who were safely cocooned in both mine and Edward's arms.

"We all will" Rosalie added.

"Thank you" I whispered in return and walked over to Rosalie and placed Masen in her arms.

Once I had done this I turned and lifted Renesmee out of Edward's arms and headed back towards the Changing Unit.

"Where are you going love?" Edward asked as he took a step towards me.

"Renesmee need's her diaper changed" I replied.

"Oh I'll come with you love" Edward mumbled as he swiftly made his way to my side.

"Oh, are you sure Edward, it could be messy" I said in a warning tone but smiling at the same time.

"Its okay love, I have to get used to it, don't I" replied Edward.

I laughed then and said "You sure do "daddy"" and proceeded to lay my daughter on the changing mat and begin the process of changing her diaper.

Edward retrieved Masen from Rosalie and followed me into where the changing unit was.

"Another gift" Edward muttered glumly as he indicated to Masen's diaper and I laughed once again.

Oh the joys of parenting!

Once again I knew that each member family would always be there for us, we would always be there for one another through thick and thin and we would all work together against diversity and destroy anything that threatened any one of us.

That's what families did, didn't they?

**Important A/N: Thank you for waiting so patiently I love you all, I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. My Beta took almost 2 weeks getting it back to me. Don't worry through she has promised to get the next chapter to me faster.**

**Also I am trying to update the rest of my stories but I am finding it very hard with caring for my mum and starting a new job so please be patient and I will get the chapters out as soon as possible, all my stories will be finished by me and that's a promise love gem **

**So a big thank you to my Beta Bridie aka Biddy 429 who did a brilliant job on this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Wow I am so, so sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I had writers block, and I have had a couple of really stressful months with caring for my mum and starting a new job but I am back and hopefully I will write more for this story. I am running out of ideas so please if you have any ideas let me know, love gem.**

**I want to say a big thank you to everyone you reviewed the last chapter, TeamEdward aka jacobhater , xHannahxCullenx, rpattz granny, AliceCullen0629, Bella and Jacob fan 423, Hannah, Arriana Cullen, team jacob 4 ever126, Angeldolphin01,EBRAJERCECullen 130, fdaleny214 and Tampra Weaver.**

**Chapter 4 -Bella Pov:**

I still remember the pair of blood red eyes that stared right at me that night; I often wondered what the vampire had been after.

The entire family had been on full for three weeks now and either Edward or I had left the twins alone for a single minute of it.

Nothing had happened however in those three long weeks, we were all happy that the nomad vampire had not returned, infact it felt almost joyful. I knew I would never let that vampire near either of my children but I was just as relieved that I hadn't needed to fight one as I still wasn't very good at that kind of thing yet.

Alice was still muttering on about my wedding plans, I truly love Alice but if she didn't slow down sometime soon I was sure I was going to do something that I may regret.

A huge part of me was really looking forward to becoming Edward's wife; I mean we had two beautiful babies for crying out loud and madly in love, so there was no reason not to get married, or were there?

I was broken out of my line of thought by shrill cry that I knew could only have belonged to my angelic little daughter, Renesmee.

Without a moments hesitation I was running towards the twin's room at vampire speed. On my arrival in the nursery I was confronted with a pair of tear-filled eyes as she thrashed around in her cot.

I immediately picked her up in my arms and started hum the familiar tune of my lullaby. The tune seemed to instantly calm her and I noticed she was beginning to catch her breath as she snuggled into my neck.

"Good morning princess" I cooed happily as I laid a gentle finger on her cheek to wipe away her tears.

As the last of Renesmee tears subsided, she reached out with her little chubby hand to my face and the memories began. For some reason or another she was showing a picture of Edward and I playing with her as Alice and Jasper spent some time playing with Masen.

The picture she showed me was me tickling her belly as she squealed and giggled delightedly.

So, I decided to test this theory and began to tickle her in the way she had shown me in her image and I was rewarded with the same reaction of squealing and giggling. I was absolutely delighted to say the least.

"I love you so much, Renesmee Cullen" I whispered softly as I cuddled her close and in that moment I felt the love she had for me too. She then wrapped her little arms around my neck and clung tightly to me as if she never wanted to let go.

It must only have been a couple of moments later that I saw Edward appear holding Masen in his arms. As he approached us he whispered lovingly "Hello my love" Edward before laying a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Hi Edward" I replied in a loving tone before I reached over and kissed both he and my little son on the cheek.

"Alice is looking for you" Edward explained.

"Oh she probably wants to tell me something else about the wedding! I had better go and find out what she wants then eh?" I replied slyly as I laid Renesmee down in her purple bouncer.

"I like the sound of that..." was all that Edward had a chance to say because by then I had moved from his side and was heading over to where Alice was pouring over yet more wedding paraphernalia.

As I headed towards my soon to be sister in law I thought to myself how much I loved Edward and how much I truly wanted to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him and our children. As these thoughts entered my mind I also hoped that Alice had managed to find the most perfect venue for our nuptials.

I was ready to set the date for our wedding and I was ready to do this with Edward so that we could have the most perfect day of our lives, a day that would be the beginning of a most perfect journey together for now and all eternity.

**Thank you and I love you all I will update on Friday or Saturday sorry it was so short but the next chapter will be longer and please remember to review and leave me some ideas. If you would like this story to continue or it will only have a couple more chapters left love gem **

**Please review xoxox**

**I wanted to say a really big thank you to Bridie who is the brilliant and wonderful Beta for this story as I wouldn't be able to have done this without her. So thank you Bridie xoxox love gem **


	5. Beta chap 5 changes made

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Okay, so this is the new chapter =D, I hope you like this. Chapter 4 has been beta'd now but this chapter has not, so I will post it as soon as I get it back. Oh, and thank you all for the ideas I will be sure to use some of them as you are all brilliant =D.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites alerts and to those who reviewed as you make everything worth while, (rpattz granny, Biddy429, xxSuzCullenxx, TeamEdward aka jacobhater, EBRAJERCECullen 130, angel43 and Bellaangel383.)**_

Chapter 5

Bella Pov:

I stood and looked at Masen sleeping soundly in his cot, as I did so I felt a gust of breath release from my lungs that I hadn't even realised I was holding.

The beautiful baby before me was our little son; he slept so peacefully and was so content. Content in the knowledge that he was loved. I still could not believe my luck, I had the worlds most perfect fiancé, two beautiful babies and a family that loved as all so much. What more could a person ask for, I had it all.

Just the thought of spending my entire life with Edward brought a flutter to my stomach and a wide smile to my lips. I loved him so much that it hurt, especially when he went away to hunt.

Of course he was only away from us for hours at a time but it still hurt, I always felt the pull of my heart strings, the pain of him leaving me, I always would do, no matter how long we were apart. I would always feel like this and I am sure he felt the same.

The girls had taken Renesmee out on a shopping trip and had come back with the cutest little Winnie the Pooh outfit. Alice said that Renesmee could not live without it! Yeah, of course she couldn't! I would have gone with them but Masen had been running a temperature and I wanted to stay with him to make sure he was looked after and it didn't get any worse. Anyway, I knew that Masen, being a boy and so much like myself; he hated being dragged around the shops.

Well at least when I got dragged around the shops I didn't start kicking and screaming like he did, but then again he is a baby!

I was quite worried about Masen, I had the right to be worried, he was my son and I was his mother so it was only natural to worry.

All I wanted to do was call Edward and get him to come home with Carlisle and check on him. Although Carlisle was a practicising doctor, Edward had a medical degree too so it came in useful at times.

I didn't want to sound like a real worry wart phoning them both to come back because of a temperature but then another side of me worried even more incase he deteriorated.

Just then I noticed that Masen looked even more flushed than before and I spotted an even heavier sheen of sweat glisten on his forehead.

I reached out my hand to touch him gently and was shocked at the heat that emanated from him. My resolve broke then and I made the immediate decision to call Edward and get him and Carlisle to come back.

Before I even realised what I was doing I had my cell phone out and was pressing the speed dial number that would connect me to Edward's cell.

It must have been only a matter of seconds before he answered, obviously seeing that it was me he must have realised something was wrong as I did not often call him during a hunt.

I never had a chance to speak before I heard Edward's anxious voice in my ear.

"Bella love is everything okay? Is it Masen?"

"Edward I... I don't know I'm just so worried," was all I was able to get out before a sob broke through my body.

"What is it love, what has happened?" Edward asked urgently.

I could hear the noise of the engine revving into action and I realised that Edward had pre-empted me and was already on his way home.

"Oh Edward, its Masen, his temperature is rising, I don't know what to do, I am so scared" I said shakily.

I looked down at Masen who was beginning to stir in his cot, his little body writhing in discomfort.

Just a second later I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath and the sound of his Volvo speed up in the background.

"Don't worry love, both Carlisle and myself are on our way, just try and keep him as cool as possible" Edward said consolingly although I could hear the concern and worry, not to mention fear, in his voice as he spoke.

For the first time in my life, his words did not reassure me although I tried not let him know this.

"I will, please hurry Edward" I pleaded, although I was sure he could hear the panic and the fear in my voice.

"We will be there in ten minutes Bella, I love you," Edward said before he hung up the phone.

"I love you too," I whispered into the phone even though I knew he was no longer there and couldn't hear me but I just needed to say the words.

As soon as I put the phone down I leaned over and lifted little Masen into my arms. I could feel the heat from his little body almost burn against my cold and hard body and then I began to worry even more. His skin was beginning to turn red even and his temperature rose even as I looked at him.

I thought that I should have just taken him straight to the hospital and meet Edward and Carlisle there but then I realised that would have been a bad idea with Masen being part vampire, part human. It would have been impossible to explain, especially if he became agitated and tried to attack someone and then we would all be exposed.

As I attempted to nurse my baby I was shocked to hear a shrill cry escape his little body, it was a painful sound and made my dead heart almost break in two. His little eyelids flew open and I was shocked by the level of pain in eyes.

I could have cried then for my baby. He was so unsettled and unwell and in an effort to settle him a little I began to hum the lullaby that Edward had written for me in the early days of our relationship. It was not long before Masen's cries subsided to a soft sob and he tucked his little head into my neck.

I was so happy that I had managed to calm him and took the opportunity to change his diaper. As he was so warm I decided to wrap him in a little cotton blanket and did not bother dressing him again as I wanted to keep him as cool as possible.

This was one of the times when I was grateful for vampire speed, it was useful most of the time but especially right now as I really didn't want Masen unsettled any longer. Also, both Masen and Renesmee hated having their clothes changed so again it came in useful again!

I sat down in the rocking chair and began to rock Masen gently in my arms, now that he was calmer I hoped that I could try and get him back to sleep. I heard an engine pull to a stop outside and realised that Edward and Carlisle had arrived.

Before I could even think any more Edward flew through the nursery room door and was at our side before I could even blink.

"How is he Bella" Edward asked, trying to sound calm but I could hear the tension in his voice, he was worried and trying not to panic. I also knew that he was trying hard not to panic me, he was always trying to protect me, even now.

"I have tried to keep him as cool as I could and he is a lot calmer now but he still has a temperature Edward" I replied as I settled our son gently into his fathers arms.

"Okay little man, let's see what's wrong," Edward cooed softly before placing a soft kiss on Masen's forehead.

As he checked Masen over, there was a soft knock at the nursery room door and Edward looked at me and said "Oh I nearly forgot, Carlisle came back with me, just to make sure he was alright."

"Oh, that's good" I said with relief and looked towards the doorway where Carlisle stood.

"Hi Carlisle" I said in greeting to him.

Carlisle inclined his head and walked over to where we stood with our son.

"How is he Edward?" asked Carlisle.

Edward had laid Masen down in the cot while he checked him over, as Carlisle walked over he stood back and said "I would welcome a second opinion Carlisle."

"Of course" replied Carlisle as he set his medical bag on the floor beside the cot.

I was at the end of my wits, waiting for both of them to examine my baby, not one of them giving me an explanation, I could feel myself ready to explode. _Why won't they tell me what's wrong with him,_ I thought!

It must have taken then around twenty minutes or so to examine him and by the time they had finished Masen was sound asleep and lying peacefully in his cot.

I could not believe it, and Edward must have seen the look on my face as he was at my side in an instant and pulled me into a loving hug.

" Bella love are you okay, you seem very on edge" said Edward, sounding quite worried as he stood back slightly to look into my eyes. Obviously to make sure I was not going to lie to him! _Lie to Edward, as if I could_! replied a voice in the back of my head.

"What's wrong with him Edward, you need to tell me, I can't lose him, please?" I cried wishing that I could shed a tear, the sobs making my body wretch.

"Hush love, Masen is going to be fine. I promise you! Both Carlisle and myself have examined him and he has just managed to catch a little bug, he will be fine when Carlisle arranges for some anti-biotics for him. He should cope with them as he is part human after all. You know better than anyone that I would not let anything happen to either you or our children Bella?"

"Yes, I know Edward but that doesn't mean that I wont stop worrying about anything happening to them, or you for that matter" I said.

"Bella, I would rather give up my own life if anything happened to you or our children, so please try and calm down for me, please?" said Edward lovingly.

"I could never lose you Edward but thank you for wanting to protect us, I love you so, so much Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I said with all the love I could muster.

"Just as I love you Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Cullen. " was what Edward said before pulling me into a passionate kiss that swept me off my feet and made my knee's go weak.

'God, how I love this man', I thought as Edward swept me into his arms and carried me into our bedroom, when we made sweet passionate love that made my heart swell with happiness.

My life was prefect, well it would be once our little Masen was feeling better again and I knew in that moment that all you needed was your family to be truly happy.

_**Well that's it for another chapter please review if you would like me to update soon love gem xoxox**_

**Wow I can't believe how fabulous my Beta (Biddy 429) is I mean she added Carlisle in this chapter for me and did a great job with the editing. So thank you Bridie I really loved everything you did to this chapter and I am truly grateful love gem.**


	6. very very important note please read

Hi everyone I feel so bad for not updating in a while, I promised myself I would not stop writing my stories, but I know how some people get when you don't update.

So I am going to give 3 options.

Option 1. Finish one story at a time which will mean around 3 updates per a week until the stories are finished, It would go by most popular which would be blood poisoning, followed by forever in my arms, new beginning, sickness, monster in law, a wolf love.

This option will also include an update for each of the other stories every 2-3 weeks and life changes in a blink of an eye would continue as normal as I have already written the chapters and am now just editing.

Option 2. Continue to update all my stories but not as often.

Option 3. Stop writing my stories as you feel I don't update enough.

Please review or send me a message as I am totally willing to continue my stories or stop it's up to you I love you all my readers and I am giving you the option and I will be counting the votes and this will be deleted after 3 days so if you want to have your say please contact me.

I sorry again and I love you no matter what your option is of me. Ps if you want me to continue my internet is back up so I will start updating straight away also I will have a poll up so you can vote for you favorite story continue if you don't like option one.

Love gem


	7. chapter 6

**Hi everyone thank you for all the supportive messages. I have loved reading that you want to continue with my stories so here is the next chapter to Forever in my arms and this will be updated again in about 2-3 weeks as it looks like I'm going with option 1. Thank you all for voicing for options' love gem **

**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 5; SugaransSweetXoXo, catherinedoncaster1995, Angeldolphin01, Tampra Weaver, ****rpattzgranny, EBRAJERCECullen 130, BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, TeamEdward aka jacobhater, xxSuzCullenxx, TwilightAndJBfan, LIZ911, fdaleny214 and team jacob 4 ever126. **

**If you don't want to wait that long you can vote on my poll which will be closing on Tuesday. **

**Bella Pov: **

Masen was still slightly under the weather although he was getting better day by day which eased my worries. I also worried about how fast the children were aging; they looked as though they were six months old instead of two months. Carlisle had tried to explain to me that the aging was properly just because of Edward's vampire genes but he would continue to monitor their progress. Of course I still had some doubts but I decided that I would trust the developments of my angels to the hands of my vampire father.

I heard a quiet bump from Masen and Renesmee's bedroom which caused a fresh wave of panic to set in so I ran quickly to their room.

As I reached the entrance to the room a small gasp escaped my lips, as little Renesmee was sitting up in her cot for the first time without any support, she also gazing at her sleeping brother with some intensity.

Without a moment's hesitation I ran to my little girls' cot and pulled her into my arms. I smiled widely as Renesmee showed me that she wished to play with Masen through her projections.

"Renesmee honey, Masen is sleeping but you can play with him when he wakes up okay" I cooed gently as I rocked her in my arms. Renesmee didn't seem to like my answer because the next thing I knew she was screaming an ear piercing cry which in turn woke Masen up.

"Why did you do that Renesmee? Now Masen is going to be grumpy this afternoon and won't want to play" I asked Renesmee. As a result of this Renesmee cried even harder then Masen joined in so, now had to deal with two crying babies as the rest of my family were out buying yet another new car to add to the fleet.

Masen's sleeping patterns were different from Renesmee which made it hard as they both enjoyed spending time together. Renesmee hated not getting her own way and it made it worse to try and deal with the situation. It seemed to be getting harder and harder to placate her as she always wanted to spend time with her brother and he seemed to want to sleep more than she.

"Sssh Masen, its okay little man" I spoke softly as I picked Masen up into my other arm. As soon as Renesmee's skin touched Masen's she stopped crying and started bouncing happily in my arms. Masen seemed to like adjust quickly to the newly found peace and quiet and simply yawned before settling his little head onto my shoulder.

"Renesmee please let your brother sleep and I will go and get you a bottle, okay?" I debated hopefully.

Luckily she seemed to like that idea so I set Masen back into his cot. He seemed to settle quickly however as I left the room I felt a cold breeze before a hand clamped over my mouth and Renesmee started to scream once again. I knew immediately that that this hand didn't belong to a familiar person as she was scared of the presence.

I tried my hardest to struggle out of the unfamiliar grip to no avail and then I heard a hiss which I was surprised to learn came from my daughter, I looked at my little girl and then to my utter amazement seen a bubble of some sorts fit itself around us like a blanket, somehow protecting myself and my daughter from the evil that had sprung upon us. The figure holding me in its fierce grip was then sent flying across the room and I was immediately free. Renesmee began to giggle and clap in happiness as I clutched her closer to me but before I could take anything else in I felt a feeling of panic overwhelm me as I realised that Renesmee was staring at Masen and I immediately became more concerned about his safety.

However, my fears were unfounded as my little brave man was now sitting up in his cot, just like his sister had moments before, and a small but low growl was escaping from his throat.

It only took me a second to reach his side; I then set Renesmee down in the cot next to him and felt the bubble growing to protect the three of us. The only thing I could think of was that Masen's powers had been activated when he realised that his sister and mother were in grave danger.

I looked to the figure across the room who was now cowering almost against the wall as though he needed its support to keep him upright, "Leave now" I growled at him with venom in my voice.

"I can't I need your help Isabella" he replied almost pleading.

I seemed to develop a strength I did not know I had and said sternly to the figure at the wall "I don't think so; you need to leave now and leave my family alone. The others will be on their way here as we speak so I suggest you go now" I replied.

Then I realised something, he knew who I was, how did he know that? "How do you know my name?", I asked.

He ignored my question but proceeded to offer me an explanation for his presence in our home, "Look Isabella, I am not here to hurt you or your children, I am here simply to ask for your help, you see, I have been watching you since you were born. I knew you were moving to Forks and for that reason I led the Cullen family here in the hope that you and Edward would meet. They had been living here years before and had to leave as I tried to expose them so I thought it was time that I to make up for that and lure them back, my plan worked"

I was almost in shock at this point and almost whispered "What?"

"I have no time to explain further Isabella, you are the only one that can help my coven, please Bella" he begged again.

I felt very confused at this point, why was this all happening to me, had I not been through enough, could we not be left to live our lives in peace with our children.

"I do not know if you are aware but there is a legend that says when a human female gives birth to a child of a vampire then the children develop special powers, as does the mother. You are that woman Isabella, you have powers that you are not yet aware of and it is my job to make you aware of them and make you understand them. I need you to use those powers to help me Isabella, and to help my own family" his words slowed now as though he was giving me time to contemplate his words.

"How can I help you and why would I want to help you, I don't even know you? My children don't seem to trust you either so why would I?" I snarled in sheer disgust.

"Bella, can I call you Bella?"

I nodded in agreement and he continued.

"There are things out there, monsters who are more evil than any vampire could be, they are a danger to our kind, they want to hunt us all down and kill us and all those we love. They are already after my coven and once they have found us and finished draining the life out of us all they will then come after your family and do the same. You and your children are the only ones who can stop them Bella. Please say you will help me?" he begged me.

"No that is just not possible!" I cried as my mind filled with images for my beloved family being slaughtered before my eyes. _No no no, I thought, this cannot be!_

"It is true Bella, so we need to act now before it is too late, will you help us" he asked me hopefully.

I thought about it for a moment and then decided that if my family were in danger then I needed to help, I couldn't let them be in danger, I had to do something. "Okay, I will help you but first I must call Edward as I cannot leave my children alone".

I was not about to leave our protective bubble so I asked him to fetch the phone for me so that I could call Edward. I was still wary of him. "Can you please fetch the phone from the living room and place it on the window ledge so that I can reach it?" I reached forward and lifted the phone and was quite surprised that the bubble did not break but it stretched with my body and I managed to bring the phone to me without any difficulty.

Edward answered almost immediately and I was not surprised that he was happy to hear from me.

"Hello are you and the children okay?" he asked.

"Yes we are Edward, are you finished your hunt yet?" I asked.

"Not quite yet Bella, is there anything wrong, why are you calling me?" asked Edward in a concerned tone.

"Um, not really Edward but I need you to come home as soon as you can" I responded.

Edward immediately knew there was something amiss; he could probably tell just from my tone, he knew me so well even though he could not read my mind. His senses were perfectly honed.

Before Edward could even ask me anything the figure spoke in a tone that I knew Edward would not be able to hear.

"I'm sorry Bella but I have blocked the vampire Alice's visions so Edward does now know I am here or why"

This only served to infuriate me and I immediately blurted out "How dare you block Alice's visions, she helps to protect us all. For someone who so badly wants our help you have a funny way of going about it"

Obviously Edward did not appreciate this either and then I heard the rev of an engine along with Edwards worried voice asking "Bella love, who is there, tell me?"

I quickly explained "Don't worry Edward, neither I or the children are in any danger, it's another vampire who says he needs my help to save his coven from some monsters although I am not too sure about him now". I looked at the figure with hatred in my mind and I could tell that he was not happy.

I heard Edward down the phone say urgently, "Bella, if he has hurt either you or the children I will tear him apart and burn him" .

"Please do not worry Edward, we are safe, he has not harmed us" I immediately reassured him.

Just then the figure spoke in a more reassuring voice and said, "Perhaps I should introduce myself dear Bella, my name is Aiden"

Well I thought, at least he has a name but I was still not happy, how dare he come in here frightening my children and putting us in danger and then he has the audacity to demand help from us. Just as I was thinking all of this over and about to make a smart remark to him I noticed a strange sort of fig fill the room and then the lights all went out.

The children began to cry and I found myself almost screaming to this Aiden person and I shouted in confusion, "Aiden, what is happening".

"Bella you must get you and the children out of here as fast as you can, they have followed me here" he shouted in an urgent tone which indicated that this was not supposed to happen.

I honestly did not wait to question his instructions so just simply picked up the children and took off running towards the window.

Edward was shouting my name over the phone but I had dropped it by now and he was no longer getting a response from me which must have worried him no end. I felt a stab of pain and let out a scream, I do not know what had grabbed me but all I knew was that I was in a lot of pain and I was losing consciousness. I do not know what happened or how it happened but I felt the weight pinning me down suddenly leave me, I was being saved but by whom and why and who was attacking me. I was going to die and Edward was nowhere near to help me. All I could think of was were my children safe and how much I loved Edward and them.

**Ohh drama, what will happen to Bella? And what is draining her life force? And more importantly will Edward reach her in time to save her? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Wow finally this beta chap is posted lol I want to say a big thank you to those who waited and a Massive thank you to Bridie my beta for editing this chap for me love gem **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I everyone it's me again lol, Happy New Year. I know I said you would be getting the action in this chapter but I wanted everyone to get a good look inside Aiden's head before I continued, so please enjoy.**

**Thank you to everyone who added me to their fav's, alerts and to the people who rock my world by reviewing! DarcelLuvjason, BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, Angeldolphin01, rpattz granny, EBRAJERCECullen 130, TwilightAndJBfan, TeamEdward aka jacobhater, LIZ911, SugaransSweetXoXo and Berrygirl214.**

**Also please check out my new story called - "The Time To See Ghosts"- it would really mean a lot to me love, Gem**

**Aiden's Pov:**

My family was rapidly decreasing and there was not a thing that I seemed to be able to do about it, these things, these monsters for want of a better word would keep coming and coming and would not be satisfied until they had each one of us, sucking the immortal life from us. There seemed to be little hope for us now other than the fact that according to legend, a woman who had borne children who were half vampire and half human could save us from the bitter coldness of these monsters.

According to the legend, once the mother had given birth to the child or in this case children, her powers plus the love for her family would protect all vampires.

I had been watching a young girl since she was born, in the hope that one day she may protect us. I knew of the Cullen family and I also had a plan in my mind which would lead us hopefully to bring the legend to fruition. Part of this plan was to lead the Cullen's to the young girl with the intention of one of them having a romance with her. I discovered that she was moving to Forks as her mother had recently remarried and she wanted to give them time to adjust to their new lives together.

My plan would work, I was sure of it; everything was beginning to fall into place. However before I could leave the place I myself called home I had to make sure that my own mate, including my family were all safe and secure. You may be thinking why I would I not bring them along to help me, why put myself in danger when I could have them with me to protect each other. The answer is a simple one, if I had brought my family, including my mate, then I would only be placing each and every one of them in danger from these monsters and I was not going to endanger their safety in any way. They would be hunted down and killed and then where would I be. I would be alone and I could not exist like that, not without my family and certainly not without my mate. A vampire's love for his or her mate is a bond so strong it can only be broken by death but for the one left to live it is a fate worth than death itself, it is not a life but an existence.

I quickly realised that my plan had worked perfectly, the young girl whom I had watched for all of her life eventually moved to Forks and met with a young vampire known as Edward Cullen. Obviously leading the Cullen's to Forks was a perfect ploy indeed as when he met Isabella, who he affectionately called Bella, he fell in love with her. His love was reciprocated and in turn they had two beautiful babies, a boy and a girl, half vampire and half human – perfect for what I needed. I love it when a plan comes together!

As I had spent so many years watching Isabella Swan it was not difficult to find her, she and Edward had recently become the proud parents of Masen and Renesmee Cullen, two children who could help me save my family and rid us of these horrid monsters who were out to kill us all. Her children were the gifted ones and I intended to enlist their help in my hour of need.

I went to the Cullen's home and spent some time observing them from a distance. I was careful not to let anyone know I was nearby as I also knew that the Cullen's were a gifted family themselves, especially the one known as Edward. His hearing was more superior to the normal vampire; he had his own gift, the gift of mind reading so I did not want to take the chance that he could sense me nearby.

One evening I decided to introduce myself to Isabella, unfortunately it did not go down very well at all as when she caught sight of my blood red eyes she was immediately on high alert, more for her children's safety than anything else I presumed. She obviously thought that I was a danger to her children, them being half human of course but then I wouldn't blame her as I did drink from humans but not these ones, never these ones.

It was not long before the rest of the household reacted to her fear and it was only a matter of seconds before they showed up. I took to my feet and ran as fast as lightening away from them as I knew they would not listen to my explanation before ripping me apart.

I hadn't been running for that long but I somehow managed to lose the two Cullen's who were chasing me and I could not be more grateful for the fact. I needed to be more careful in future and I needed to rethink how to contact the lovely Isabella without causing ructions in her family again.

I can say that I managed to learn three much needed lessons from my encounters. Firstly, that the Cullen's were a very close knit family and would do anything to protect one of their own. I should have realised that they were no different from my own family. Secondly, I had finally found the vampire who could help me and thirdly, that I should approach with caution, perhaps make friends with them or maybe when there are not so many of them around

So, I waited for a while before I returned to speak to Isabella again, I watched and waited until I knew that most of the Cullen's were away hunting and all that was left in the house was Isabella and her children. I had also made sure that my mate and family were still safe so I could stay longer if need be.

Isabella was putting her little boy to bed but her daughter had other plans, she didn't want to be parted from him so they were each giving their mother a hard time. When she eventually managed to get them down to sleep I decided that I would make my move. I moved quickly and landed behind her and placed my hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming or shouting which would alert anyone nearby. On hindsight it was not the best action to have taken.

She fought hard to get away from me but she wasn't as strong as I was. Suddenly, and before I could react in any way, I could feel what seemed to be some sort of force field appear around her and her children which sent me flying across the room. So much for my best laid plans.

I was all but lying in a heap on the other side of the room and Isabella was standing looking at her daughter with a strange expression on her face and it was then she realised that her daughter wore a stunned look and was staring at her brother in confusion. The little boy was sitting up in his cot with a fierce look about him and a low growl coming from him. He was obviously protecting his mother and sister in the only way he knew how.

I honestly did not know what was happening at all but I realised that when the little boy growled he was in protective mode and was sending a warning to me that he would defend them no matter what. I have to admit I was most disconcerting to say the least, I would not say I was scared because vampires don't get scared as such but I was wary. Not only did Isabella very probably have the power to destroy me if she so wished but this little boy had the power to block me from harming or coming near his mother. I wondered then if I would get the chance to speak to Isabella without the boy causing problems.

I watched in amazement from across the room as the bubble moulded itself around the small family. It was as though he was able to control the bubble, which was in fact a shield but the surprising thing was that he could do such a marvellous thing as such a tender age. I know that the legend says such a thing is true but to see it in actual fact is another thing entirely.

Isabel snarled then before I could even consider moving. This did not surprise me but I was dismayed as I needed to get her to speak to me and it was going to be even harder now than I had imagined. I needed her to know that I was not a threat or a danger to her or her children.

"Leave now" She growled staring directly at me whilst I held onto the wall for support.

"I can't I need your help Isabella" I replied in an almost pleading voice, as I thought to myself "_why couldn't anything ever be easy"._

"I don't think so, you need to leave now and leave my family alone. The others will be on their way here as we speak so I suggest you go now" she replied as every word cut straight to my cold un- beating heart.

Then she looked at me again and asked in a panicked tone "How do you know my name?".

"Look Isabella, I am not here to hurt you or your children, I am here simply to ask for your help, you see, I have been watching you since you were born. I knew you were moving to Forks and for that reason I led the Cullen family here in the hope that you and Edward would meet. They had been living here years before and had to leave as I tried to expose them so I thought it was time that I to make up for that and lure them back, my plan worked" I replied as I began to recall the memory of biting one of Carlisle's patients and killing him. The result was that they had to move and I never understood why they even took the blame. They were never really discovered as such but they were under threat and to be on the safe side they had to move. I honestly never understood why they didn't just cover it all up as any vampire coven would normally do so but then when I scrawled the Cullen crest on the wall I suppose it was difficult to do.

"What? She questioned in shock.

"I have no time to explain further Isabella, you are the only one that can help my coven, please Bella" I begged and decided that by using the "pet" name they had for her it may appeal to her more "human" side.

She looked confused however, so I decided to explain in more detail.

"I do not know if you are aware but there is a legend that says when a human female gives birth to a child of a vampire then the children develop special powers, as does the mother. You are that woman Isabella, you have powers that you are not yet aware of and it is my job to make you aware of them and make you understand them. I need you to use those powers to help me Isabella, and to help my own family" I continued explain slowly so she would catch the meaning in my words.

"How can I help you and why would I want to help you, I don't even know you? My children don't seem to trust you either so why would I?" she snarled in disgust.

"Bella, can I call you Bella?"

Bella nodded in agreement and I continued.

"There are things out there, monsters who are more evil than any vampire could be, they are a danger to our kind, they want to hunt us all down and kill us and all those we love. They are already after my coven and once they have found us and finished draining the life out of us all they will then come after your family and do the same. You and your children are the only ones who can stop them Bella. Please say you will help me?" I almost pleaded with her

"No that is just not possible!" she cried as I began to flood her mind with images of her family being slaughtered before her eyes.

_**.**_It is true Bella, so we need to act now before it is too late, will you help us" I asked in a hopeful tone.

She thought for a moment and then spoke "Okay, I will help you but first I must call my mate 'Edward' as I cannot leave my children alone".

"Can you please fetch the phone from the living room and place it on the window ledge so that I can reach it?" She asked and I realise that she was wary of me still and I could not blame her so I did as she asked and retrieved the phone and placed it on the window ledge. She reached forward with one hand and lifted the phone from the ledge, the bubble did not burst which I was surprised about but it stretched with her body and she managed to slide her hand out without breaking the bubble.

I watched her as she dialled the number; it was not long before she was speaking on the phone to her Edward.

I was not surprised that he was happy to hear from his Bella and in order to keep this "happy" tone going I had to concentrate on not making any decisions or having any thoughts that would make him feel any other way. I did not want the pixie sister, whom I know had visions, to know what I was about.

"Hello are you and the children okay?" he asked.

"Yes we are Edward, are you finished your hunt yet?" she replied.

"Not quite yet Bella, is there anything wrong, why are you calling me?" asked Edward in a concerned tone.

"Um, not really Edward but I need you to come home as soon as you can" said Bella in a nervous voice.

Obviously this had alerted Edward to the fact that all was not well and there was something brewing and he would not be happy about it. Before he could ask anything else I whispered softly so that only Bella could hear.

"I'm sorry Bella but I have blocked the vampire Alice's visions so Edward does not know I am here or why"

Bella then spoke in an angry voice "How dare you block Alice's visions, she helps protect us all. For someone who so badly wants our help you have a funny way of going about it"

Obviously Edward did not appreciate this either and before I could reply and explain my actions I could hear the rev of an engine through the speaker phone along with Edwards worried voice asking "Bella love, who is there, tell me?"

Bella quickly explained "Don't worry Edward, neither I or the children are in any danger, it's another vampire who says he needs my help to save his coven from some monsters although I am not too sure about him now". Bella looked at me then with a cold expression on her face and I realised that I had really not gone about this in a good way at all.

"Bella, if he has hurt either you or the children I will tear him apart and burn him" gritted Edward in an angry tone which would have sent chills through my bones if I could have felt such feelings.

"Please do not worry Edward, we are safe, he has not harmed us" she reassured him.

I was seriously becoming bored with the "vampire" thing now, I had a name, why didn't they use it and then I realised that they didn't know it so I enlightened them. "Perhaps I should introduce myself dear Bella, my name is Aiden"

Just as I could see that Bella was preparing to come up with a remark of sorts that would put me to shame, a strange fog started to fill the room and all of a sudden the lights went out.

That's when I knew they had followed me and that Bella and her children were no longer safe as no vampire shield would hold them. Even through they were the only ones that could protect

In the darkness I could hear the children crying and Bella almost screaming towards me "Aiden, what is happening".

"Bella you must get you and the children out of here as fast as you can, they have followed me here" I shouted in an urgent tone which indicated that this was not supposed to happen.

She didn't question my demand and she quickly picked up her children and took off running towards the window.

I could hear Edward shouting her name over the phone over and over again but he got no response. I was about to run too but I heard a cry of pain so I turned and saw that one of the monsters had gotten hold of her and was attempting to drain her. I needed to save her but how, no ordinary vampire could win against these things, if they managed to kill us all we were doomed forever. I needed to do something before it was too late so I did what came into my head first, I leaped forward and pulled the monster from her with such a force I thought I would hurt Bella too.

The only thing that was going through my head at that moment was I needed help and I needed it NOW!

**Wow this is the Beta version of chapter 8 of Forever in my arms, it's been a long time coming lol but I would like to thank my Beta Bridie aka Biddy 429 for doing a fab job on this chap love gem.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Important: **

**OK so this is what I decided…. I am going to write a short chapter for each of my stories before I go back to work tomorrow, since I have 7-8 stories on the go, I hope you understand. Blood P will continue to have its 3 updates starting tomorrow and I will update most of my stories again on the weekend. Love gem **

**I will say a quick thank you but I want to names this chap as its short. So thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to the people who added me to fav's or alerts.**

**Bella Pov: **

I could feel the life slowly draining from my body as the creature continued to suck my blood slowly from me. I could see that from the expression in my sons eyes and face that he was becoming quite distressed. I knew he wanted to protect me and at this moment in time he could not and that thought alone both terrified me and gave me strength

I remember Aiden saying something about me being the missing link that could protect my family along with other vampires and it was all linked to these new "so called" powers I now had. So, I did what I had to do, I had to take control. I took a deep breath, as deep as I could under the circumstances and began with a loud scream which seemed to erupt through my chest into my throat like a volcano spitting its molten lava.

My body felt the heat flood through it, so much so that I could feel a blistering hot glare reach my eyes as I turned my head to glare at the creature and sending a white hot flame in its direction.

As the flames reached the creature I could hear the screams of terror and pain from it. I felt the pressure leave my leg where the creature had held a tight grip on me and it was then that I realised that it was I who had bestowed this torture on the creature before me. I had set it alight with a white hot searing flame that no man or creature could survive.

I felt for a moment or two a fierce pride envelope me as I had managed to protect my children however this euphoria did not last or long as then I could see other creatures appear in my vision, all wanting the same goal, to kill me and get to my children. I felt total weakness take over me at that second in time.

"Dammit Isabella, can you hear me? You need blood! Are you strong enough to hunt?" Aiden questioned in an insistent tone but somehow I could not find the strength to respond to him. I then felt a soft, cool feeling touch my cheek.

I turned my head a fraction and noticed that my little daughter was at my side, she looked so scared and I feebly lifted my hand to take her little one in mine and hold it secure.

I whispered weakly, "There's some blood in the fridge, we use it for the twins" I looked at each of my children with a longing and Aiden realised that I needed them close to me so he lifted them into my arms before heading towards the fridge to retrieve the much needed blood supply.

It was not long before Aiden had returned carrying three bags of blood. He quickly looked at the bag before tearing it open with his teeth; he then grabbed one of the straws we had used earlier to feed the children with and pushed one end into the bag of blood and other into my mouth. It took a matter of seconds for me to start sucking the straw greedily. I was almost finished the first bag of blood when the door came crashing down. I started in surprise and fear and then realised that there was no need for such emotions this time as who stood before me looking both worried and relieved at the same time was Edward.

Our eyes met and I could feel his tension however before I could think anything else he had reached for me and cradled me and the children in his arms as though he would never us go.

The straw must have become dislodged because I felt a sudden grunting noise near me and realised it was Aiden trying to get me to suck on the straw again. I managed to take hold of the straw and began sucking the blood through it once again, I heard a low growl which I realised came from Edward but did not have time to think of what was wrong because just then my entire world went black.

**A/N: Drama lol please review next chap you will find out what's these creatures and Edward's reaction to all this lol. Please review as it will make me write faster love.**

**Thank you to the lovely Bridie, who is my wonderful Beta Biddy 429 as she did a great job editing this chap for me love gem .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Well hello again everyone, I have missed updating this story so much. I am so happy that I have managed to find the time to update! So please enjoy.**

**Thank you to everyone who added me to their fav's alerts and to the wonderful people who reviewed the last chap! TeamEdward aka jacobhater, DarcelLuvjason, LIZ911, emeraldstarforever, Angeldolphin01, Berrygirl214, littlepumpkin42 and EBRAJERCECullen 130. **

**Edward Pov: **

"_Why did I have to come here, why could my family not have let me stay with Bella to protect her and the twins" my mind questioned._

_Alice danced up to yet another car. I honestly did not see why we needed another car but Alice said it was time for a change and that all changes happen for a reason. I did not see the reason why I needed to be there either; surely they could have picked a new car without me!_

_So that's why I am here worrying about Bella and the twins more than ever, all I wanted to do was go home and wrap my arms around them. To keep them safe forever in my arms, that was my only wish. _

_Just then I heard a gleeful shout and realised my brother Emmet was talking to me. "Edward man, did you see the sweet ride that Alice just picked, it's awesome?"_

_I could have laughed at the expression on his face but decided against it as this meant that I would be on my way home to Bella in next to no time at all._

_"Alice has good taste Emmet and I trust her judgement" I said smoothly as a small smile curved my lips._

_Just then my phone rang and I knew it was Bella. I had set my ringtone as her lullaby so that I would always know it was her before I checked the caller display. _

_I happily answered it and said "Hello love, are you and the children okay?" A question I must have asked a thousand times as they were so important to me and I hated the very thought of any of them getting hurt or sick. They were so precious to me. _

_"Yes we are all fine Edward, are you finished your hunt yet?" Bella asked and I wondered why she thought we were hunting but then I remembered that we were due to hunt after getting a new car. I was not going to get home to her as quickly as I had hoped._

_"Not quite yet Bella is there anything wrong, why are you calling me" I asked as worry and panic filled my body._

_"Um, not really Edward but I need you to come home as soon as you can" Bella replied and I could tell from her tone that she was struggling to keep her voice calm but I knew every nuance of her voice and knew when there was something upsetting her and this was one of those times. _

_There was something really wrong and my family needed me so without another thought I moved towards the shop exit as fast as I could without alerting to the fact that I was a vampire. It was hard trying to pretend I could only move at a human speed. _

_I continued to talk to Bella on the phone and was just about to offer her some reassurance that I would be with her in no time when I heard Bella's voice cut through the speaker. "How dare you block Alice's visions, she helps to protect us all. For someone who so badly wants our help you have a funny way of going about it" were the cold words the Bella spoke followed by another strange and unfamiliar voice which filled the speaker. _

_A new worry filled me then because I had now reached my car but I had not had an answer from Bella and I needed to know who was with her and in our home, someone or something who was a threat to my family. _

_I quickly climbed into the driver seat of the Volvo and turned the key in the ignition. Before long I was driving at top speed down the road towards my family_

_"Love, who is there? Tell me?" I asked almost in fear trying to hide my feelings from her as I did not want to alarm her further. _

_I heard her soft voice flow through the speaker "Don't worry Edward, we are unharmed, we are not in any danger. There is another vampire here who says he needs my help to save his coven from some creatures although I am not too sure of how I can help." _

_I could no longer hide my anger or concern any longer and my feelings got the better of me and said "Bella, if he has hurt either you or our children I will tear him apart and burn the pieces, I promise."_

_Bella replied in an almost pleading voice "Please do not worry Edward, we are safe, and he has not harmed us." _

_I heard the vampire talk to Bella and introduce himself as Aiden. His voice did not sound threatening but it held a soft note which I thought was his way of trying to get Bella on his side. I did not trust him however; I was still worried as anyone would be when his family were under threat. _

_Suddenly I heard Bella's breathing become a little erratic and then I heard the shrill screams of our children. Something was happening and my family were in danger. Bella began to shout to the vampire called Aiden, she sounded terrified and I heard her almost scream to him asking "Aiden, what is happening?"_

_My body became tense and rigid when I heard Bella's panic and my foot pushed the accelerator to the floor as hard as it could making the car go faster than the safety limits would allow. _

_I heard Aiden speak urgently to Bella then, "Bella you must get out of here and take the children with you as fast as you can, and they have followed me here"._

_I shouted down the phone urgently to my love, "Bella" but did not get any reply from her. I was driving as faster than imaginable and it was not long before I reached the boundaries of Forks. _

_I did not know what terrified me more, the fact that Bella could not answer my pleas or the fact that I could hear her screams, she was in danger and I could not help her, I had no power over the situation. I should never have left them alone and if I could save them today I would never leave them alone again. _

_I eventually reached our home and found myself at the door before I even realised that I had cut the engine. I do not recall even opening the door of the Volvo. My anger knew no bounds and I was up the steps and through the door before I even realised what I had done. I found later that in my anxiety to get to my family I had ripped the door from its hinges. Esme would not be happy at all but then she would also understand my need to protect those I loved._

_The sight I was greeted with made my frozen heart shudder and freeze all over again. I saw before Bella sucking blood from a bag using a straw. _

_I immediately rushed to her side and lifted her into my arms, she was still holding tightly onto the children and I held them all closely to my body so that I could protect them and never let them go. _

_She looked so weak and fragile as she lay in my arms, I kept asking why! Why did this happen to Bella? Why couldn't I stop this? And more importantly why wasn't I here to protect her?_

_Bella had stopped sucking from the straw and just as I was about to plead with her to continue, the other vampire whom I assumed was Aiden gently nudged the straw to urge her to keep drinking. _

_I could hear Aiden's thoughts but they were unclear to me and I resented the fact that he was trying to communicate with Bella as this was my job to look after the person I loved more than life itself. So, I could do nothing to prevent the warning growl that emanated from my throat at that moment. _

_Bella must have heard my growl and sensed how I felt because she looked directly into my eyes and such a pleading look in them but before I could react further and offer her reassurance her eyes rolled in her head and her breathing became instantly shallow._

_"Bella love, don't leave me" I pleaded gently as I brushed her hair away from her face._

_I did not get a reply and I could feel my dead heart break in two and as she lost consciousness I could feel her body go limp in my arms. I managed to catch Renesmee and Masen before they fell. _

_"What the hell is wrong with her? How do we fix this" I shouted towards Aiden whilst I tried to find some link to his thoughts but for some strange reason they were all unclear. It was almost as though there was some interference, something like static coming through a radio. _

_"There is nothing that we can do Edward, all we can do is wait. Bella's body had become weak and her energy has been drained. She must rest and we must sit and wait." _

_"But she is going to be okay right?" I asked in a half broken and half pleading tone._

_"She'll need a lot of blood but as long as she rests she will be fine" Aiden explained as he looked down towards Bella lying in my arms._

**A/N: Poor Bella and Edward! That's it for another chapter please review love gem. **

**PS: Check my new story (Enchanted love) as you will like it if you are interesting in Disney's (Beauty and the beast and twilight) **

**Thank you again to my Beta Bridie (Biddy 429) for editing this chapter and trust me there was a lot of editing lol love gem.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi everyone enough one of my really short updates I afraid, I have been finding very little time to write but I promised myself that I would stare at the computer for hours writing chapters tomorrow since I am home all day lol. **

**Huge thank you to everyone's support for this story and an enormous thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chap! Mrs Dimitri Belikova, Angeldolphin01, TeamEdward aka jacobhater, EBRAJERCECullen 130 and team jacob 4 ever126.**

**Bella's POV:**

What happened? The last thing I remembered was cradling Masen and Renesmee in my arms.

Now all I could feel was pain, lots of it. Memories flickered. I started to remember a fight of some kind, but the other person was clearly winning.

Then everything went black. Different colours flashed behind my eyelids. Darkness overcame me. I wanted nothing more than to be able to open my eyes and see Edward's dazing butterscotch eyes. It was a battle that my body was losing. I sank deeper into despair as I heard a shrill cry from my son Masen's lips.

What was wrong with me? _Open your eyes Bella your son needs you! _A voice in the back of my head commanded as I tried to force my eyelids open.

Panicked voices filled the air, but I couldn't make out what they were saying! Who was so upset? Are Edward and the twins okay? Was that Edward's voice? Was the rest of the family home? I wondered. I tried to push the panic to the back of my mind and focus on forcing my eyes open.

Sadly, no matter how hard I tried, my body was refusing to respond. It was as if I was trapped with no way out!

I was starting to lose all hope, when suddenly the darkness changed and the colours started forming into shapes.

My mind was shouting at me to wake up, but the shapes and colours were too inviting.

"Mommy," was the first word I heard before I entered a dream-like state. The childish whisper had come from a little girl that was standing about four feet away.

"Renesmee is that you?" I asked in amazement.

"Of course silly mommy," Renesmee answered her soft laugh filling the air. Hearing Renesmee's voice for the first time was an incredible experience.

"How is this possible?" I mumbled more to myself than anyone else. How could my baby girl be talking to me so clearly? I had only seen her a little while ago cooing and babbling in my arms.

No matter how impossible it might be, I needed my baby in my arms, so without hesitation I crossed the space between us. Before I could embrace her, however, she spoke again, "Mommy, you need to wake up! We need you!"

"I'm trying," I promised gently as her little pleading voice pierced right though to my heart.

"Try harder," Renesmee demanded in frustration as tears started falling down her pale little cheeks.

"Oh angel, please don't cry," I pleaded as I swiftly bought her into my arms.

Within seconds, Renesmee was sobbing as I cradled her closer to me. We shared whispered words that boiled down to promises.

I just hoped that I could keep them. All those words would be false if I couldn't find a way to wake up soon. My baby's sobbing soon stilled as we rocked back and forth. Suddenly, the shapes started to blur again. I wanted to scream! I wanted more time with my daughter, but no words left my month. I was trapped once again, condemned to live in this hell until I could find the strength to keep my promise to Renesmee and join our family once again.

**A/N: Let me know what updates I should write out of my stories, will be able to write three or four chaps.**

**Also massive thank you to my new beta for this story, ****Tinian I'att, she really brightens my day! love gem xoxox.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I updated, but I am finally back. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

You can find the translation for the words in Italian at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Bella's POV:

Renesmee! Could that little angel really have been just a dream? Will she sound like that when she's older? How did she grow so fast? I wondered as blackness took over my vision again.

All the images floating around in my head were really confusing me. I was having a hard time separating fact from fiction. The only thing I was certain of was that I was married to Edward and our love had created two perfect little angels.

Why can't I remember anything else? Why can't I remember any part of my life before Edward? I remembered everything after my transformation perfectly, so why were all my human memories foggy all of a sudden? It was as if someone had suddenly suppressed the memories connecting me to my past, but why.

At that moment, something seemed to click and flashes of creatures that covered their faces with dark hooded cloaks masked my vision. For the first time in my existence, my whole body seemed frozen in place. It was as if I couldn't move!

Just then, the vision shifted again. One of the creatures was now hanging over me. I felt like it was sucking the life out of my very soul, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I tried so hard to fight, but my body just remained unmoving.

I struggled in vain to call for Edward as the monster muttered words that shattered my soul.

"Mai avrebbero dovuto avere una vita immortale, e ora è il momento per il tuo tipo di andare al pozzo profondo dell'inferno." I knew what that cruel monster had spoken in the one language that any vampire would know, Italian.

It took everything I had to force a loud cry to escape from my lips and just like that, blackness became flicking colours until I focused on the one thing that mattered, my family.

I could now hear Edward begging me to return. His voice was frantic with fear and I felt him clutching me tightly against his body. I knew I needed to focus on trying to open my eyes because my family needed me with them. I had always promised myself never to let anything hurt my family. Today wasn't going to be the day I broke that promise.

Edward's POV:

Aiden had promised that Bella would be all right with some rest, but his words had no reassurance behind them. I could feel panic overwhelming me. It was as if someone had crushed my heart into tiny little pieces right in front of my eyes.

I wanted Bella's beautiful butterscotch eyes to flutter open, so that my frozen heart could mend. The twins seemed to agree with me. Masen was attempting to wake Bella by flapping his arms wildly in front of his mother's face while Renesmee seemed to be gazing at her mother so intently it almost bought impossible tears to my eyes.

"Don't worry Renesmee, mommy will wake up soon," I promised hopefully, but that didn't seem to reassure Renesmee enough to relax her focused gaze. I worried that Renesmee could sense something that I couldn't. It was as if she was connected to her mother on a different level and it made me wonder if Aiden was wrong. What if Bella never woke up? Vampires shouldn't be able to sleep, let alone get hurt or drained.

That thought alone was enough to make a panicked whimper escape my lips. I needed my Bella here with me. I couldn't live without her!

I was broken out of my desperate thoughts, when Renesmee started to cry and reach for Bella. No matter how hard I tried to calm her Renesmee just kept trying to push herself out of my arms and into Bella's.

"Please Nessie you need to calm down for daddy," I pleaded uselessly as she started to thrash in my arms. Suddenly, a loud cry escaped Bella's lips.

With that, the room fell silent. I started forward with the twins still in my arms attempting to get closer to my Bella.

After that, things seemed to move in slow motion as three things happened at once. First, Bella's eyes started to flutter uncontrollably. Second, the lights went out and a cold wind filled the room as the twins screamed their lungs out in my arms and if that wasn't bad enough I heard Aiden curse under his breath. That's when I knew what was happening! The monsters that had hurt my Bella were back. Nightmares didn't even come close to comparing with their presence, but I knew one thing for sure, they could do what they liked to me, but they would never touch my family again!

A/N: Translation of the phase in Italian: "You were never meant to have an immortal life and now it is time for your kind to go to the deepest pit of hell."

Tinian I' att simply rocks. I really cannot have asked for a better beta. Thanks for your help hun

Please review, love gemma xoxox.


	13. Note and being continued

Dear Readers:

I am so sorry for the lack of updates when it comes to my stories ... I am finding very hard to update at the moment as I got a promotion that involves heaps of paper work and I care for my mum as well. I am now fully better which rocks and I would like to thank all my reviews for their patience and reviews... I can't tell you how much your support means to me.

So I am going to put most of my stories on hold until, I can find more time.

Stories on hold are: Sickness, A wolf love, Life changes in a blink of an eye, A new Beginning, Enchanted love, Monster in law and The Taylor Swift Collection

I am going to continue with three of my stories which will be updated once a week. I am sorry if it is not one of your favourites but I will complete all my stories as promised.

1. My Baby Bella will be continued- beta-ed by Tinian I'att.

2. Forever in Paris will be continued- beta-ed by Dreaming on cloud nine.

3. Forever in my arms will be continued – beta-ed by Tinian I'att.

If there is anything you would like to ask me then please leave me a message and I will try and get back to you asap

Please do not review this Authors note as it will be deleted thank you

Thank you all my dear readers and have a fabulous night... Love Gemma xoxox


End file.
